My immortal
by Trucki
Summary: Une songfic sur My Immortal de Evanescence où l'enterremnt de Tidus est la plus dure des épreuves pour Yuna. R&R please!


E-mail : trucki.superwanadoo.fr

MY IMMORTAL

FINAL FANTASY 10

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Yuna écrasa une larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Les mots du prêtre de Yevon résonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant encore plus de chagrin. Depuis quelques jours, elle était muette. Un mutisme volontaire pour ne pas accepter la perte de Tidus. C'est ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Foutaises… Si elle ne parlait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

_These wounds won't seems to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. C'était trop lui demander, c'était trop dur. Pourquoi se retenait-elle de pleurer ? Pourquoi se refusait-elle de faire éclater ses sentiments au grand jour ? Et puis non. Elle ne pourrait pas contenir sa peine toute sa vie. Elle laissa ses yeux verrons se remplir de larmes, puis laissa les gouttes rouler sur ses joues après que ses paupières se soit fermées.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Elle regarda vers ses gardiens. Kimahri restait solennel, le regard plongé dans l'infini. Lulu pleurait dans les bras de Wakka qui contenait sa peine tout comme Yuna. Rikku sanglotait et du quitter le cortège qui entourait la sépulture fleurie pour vomir. Yuna pensa alors à Auron. Lui aussi méritait une sépulture. Qu'elle était bête ! Il y en avait déjà une…

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

L'atmosphère était trop pesante. Comment pouvait-il y avoir du soleil dans un moment si triste. Si seulement il pleuvait, si seulement elle pouvait avoir une impression que le ciel fut triste et pas qu'il brille de toutes ses lumières. Le ciel entendit son appel. Mais non, sa prière ne fut pas exaucée. En effet, il pleuvait, mais un gigantesque arc-en-ciel apparu au-dessus du petit village de Besaid.

_These wounds won't seems to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much the time cannot erase_

C'était trop à supporter, trop à subir… Ca aurait été si facile de s'ouvrir les veines, mais justement, c'était trop facile, c'était abandonné. Yuna était déchirée de tous côtés à l'intérieur. La douleur, uniquement la douleur, rien d'autre

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Elle avait un poids trop énorme sur elle. Tout mais pas ça ! Tout mais pas souffrir. Mais maintenant il fallait faire avec, qu'elle le veuille ou non. La colère commençait à monter elle aussi, tous ces sentiments bouillonnaient. Elle sera les poings.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Elle couru vers la plage le plus vite qu'elle pu. Elle tomba alors dans le sable à genoux et hurla, cria, pleura de toute ses forces. C'en était assez de contenir, il fallait que ça éclate, il fallait que ça parte. Elle cria en pleurant des larmes et des larmes. Bientôt toute celles-ci se mélangèrent à la mer. Elles retournaient à la mer. Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Wakka lui aussi se mit à hurler donnant des coups de pieds dans un palmier. Lulu pleura en hurlant tout comme Yuna. Bientôt tout le monde se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Bientôt les cris se firent entendre partout sur Spira et tout le monde hurla, cria, pleura. Le soleil disparut laissant enfin place aux nuages gris. La terre pleurait, le ciel pleurait, l'eau pleurait. Les monstres aussi se mirent à hurler. Tous ceux qui avait des opinions différentes, qui n'avaient pas la même couleur de peau était réunis dans un seul cortège de douleur. Tout Spira souffrait.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Le soir, Yuna resta au bord de la plage. Elle allait mieux. Elle sentit enfin qu'elle pouvait à nouveau parler. Et les premiers mots qui sortirent furent : Je t'aime Tidus.

* * *

Une autre songfic finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas le petit rewiew qui fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
